Bleak Resonance
by SpeakNowLetGoGoodbyeLullaby
Summary: Its based after the first Hunger Games book,right after Katniss pretty much broke Peeta's heart...just read it and post reviews please!I ain't postin any more of this story until I have at least one review...and DemonStar666,your reviews will not count!:P
1. I Love You

Peeta's footsteps pounded up the spiralling staircase.

"Peeta! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Peeta!" she called out, her voice breaking on pent-in sobs. It didn't matter though. Peeta ignored her as easily as if she were a painting on the wall.

"At least he paid the _paintings_ some attention," she muttered sourly.

"Oh, Peeta…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it," she whispered. She walked through the house, taking in the sights around her, but not really noticing any of it. And whatever she _did_ notice reminded her of Peeta. The way the leafy green plant in the corner of the huge living room stood up tall; even though it needed the support of the plastic stick attached to it, it had a majestic sense of pride radiating out of it. Like Peeta.

The painting of the man next to the staircase looked like Peeta.

Goddamn it, even the damned _wind_ was emanating a high keening sound, as if _it_ were depressed! Or was that a bird? Didn't matter. Either way, she couldn't take any more.

Walking into the kitchen, she got out a butcher knife. Closing her eyes, she said, so softly it was barely audible, "Peeta."

"I…I love you."

She raised the knife.

She brought it down with such force, Peeta heard it from upstairs.

"Katniss! What was that? Katniss! Katniss!" he yelled frantically.

The sight he beheld in the kitchen was too much for him.

He fainted.

**Like it? ****JJJJJJJJJ Review, PLEASE! I NEED a review of this. I refuse to post until there is a review. And, no DemonStar666, YOU don't count. So….REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. Food

"Peeta. It's just food. Calm _down_," Katniss said calmly, but with an irritated edge to her voice.

"It's _good_ food though," Peeta whined. For the past half hour Peeta had been shovelling down food like it was his last meal. "Oh, my god," Peeta moaned. "Food."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Peeta." Katniss waved the butcher knife at him. "That's something _no one_ wants, or needs, to see."

Peeta smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Katniss. It's just…" He waved his arms, pointing out all the food. "It's _food_."

"Yes," Katniss said, "it _is_ food; as you said, it's good food; good food should be in _your mouth_, not _on my table_!"

Peeta hung his head. "Sorry. Again."

"Peeta," Katniss laughed, "shut up and eat." She reached over and patted his hand. As soon as they realized what she was doing, they stared at each other. "Peeta, I'm…" Katniss' eyes filled with tears, as Peeta snatched his hand away. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Yeah, well, so am I. But that doesn't change anything, now does it?" He glared at her.

She struggled to contain her tears. She would not, _could not_, cry in front of Peeta. She was not some weak bitch. She was strong. Strong people didn't cry. Never. "Never ever," she mumbled, too softly for Peeta to hear. Or so she thought.

"What was that?"

Katniss whipped her head up, and then quickly proceeded to hide it when the first of the tears spilled over. "Nothing."

"Hmm? I didn't hear you."

She snuck a quick peek at him to see if he was mocking her. But he wasn't. He looked genuinely concerned.

"K…Katniss?" he asked.

Shock caused her to stare openly at him. He hadn't said her name like that since…well, since the Hunger Games.

"Are you crying?" Well, _that_ ruined the moment. She straightened up, wiped her eyes, and gave him such a look that he shrank back in fear.

"Eat. Your. Fucking. Food," Katniss snapped. With that, she spun around and walked away.

Peeta stared after her, dazed and confused. After a moment or two, he shrugged, and went back to eating. He had no idea that Katniss was upstairs, crying, planning her death.

**OMG I FINALLY UPDATED! Took me long enough...sorry, so many excuses I could make, but basically, I've been really depressed lately. Speaking of, where are my antidepressents...? Hmmm...anyway, also, once I start writing a story, I love it, but I lose interest in it really quickly. Once again, sorry. I will try harder to be better at this whole updating thing. I'm just not used to people reading my stories, or wanting me to update :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I probably won't be posting anything to this for…well…even longer than the last time I posted…I can't think of any ideas, can't remember where I was going with this, and I've been having some trouble with suicide/cutting/drugs lately. I'm trying to get my act cleaned up, but it's hard. I don't really want to clean my act up. I'm okay with where I am. But I know where I am is a stupid, shitty place to be. So I'll post more…eventually. Sorry guys. I never saw myself getting into drugs, but, hey. I can't predict the future. Love you guys *heart***


End file.
